Yeah baby and beyond
by jimmyrocks
Summary: What I would've have happen near the end of "Yeah Baby". I changed some of the story and will add chapters as they are finished. I intend to take the story in a different direction, I hope everyone enjoys it.
1. Chapter 1

My story begins in season 4 during the "Yeah Baby" episode after Harm and Jordan fight about his possible return to a fighter squadron through season 5 and Harm's return to Washington.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, nor do I have any intellectual property claim to them. I, like all of you the read this, love these characters and they have become a part of my life and with that I reserve the right to take them out and play with them from time to time.

Chapter 1

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

0100 Zulu

Mac and Chloe are sitting on the sofa enjoying a slumber party. Music is playing in the background as Mac and her little sister paint their toenails. Chloe is the closest thing to family Mac has outside of JAG, she sees her relationship with Chloe more as a little sister/ big sister than that of a mentorship. Mac needs Chloe as much as Chloe needs her.

A knock on the door interrupts the girlish laughter and giggles.

"Be right back" she says to Chloe.

She walks flat footed as not to ruin her freshly painted toe nails as she makes her way to the door.

Mac peers through the peep hole and says to herself, "Harm? What would he be doing here?"

She opens the door "Hey!"

"Can we talk a minute?"

"Sure, is something wrong?"

"Uh, I didn't know you had company. I can"

Mac cuts him off, "Its, ok. Chloe can you give us a moment alone?"

"Sure, I got get my jammies on." she says as she exits towards Mac's bedroom to change.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Jordan and I had a fight."

"She wants a commitment doesn't she?"

"How did you know that?"

"I know it's what every woman wants. May be she feels it is time for you to declare your feelings. "

Harm smiles, "Well Mac, the rules of engagement have changed."

Mac looks at Harm inquisitively.

"Jordan saw my request to change my designator this morning."

"Change your designator to what? To a pilot so you can return to a fighter squadron? You can't do that, what about your night vision?"

"Mac, I was misdiagnosed. I actually had retinal scaring not night vision. I had it corrected by laser ablation."

"When?"

"About two weeks ago."

"You had a major surgery and you didn't tell me?"

"Mac, open heart surgery is major surgery. This was an outpatient surgery."

"Well I tell you when I am going to the dentist."

"Look, I didn't want to worry you and I wanted to be sure it worked before I said anything to anyone."

"Did it?"

"Better than I expected."

"So you want to return to a fighter squadron?"

"I spent half my life training to become a naval aviator Mac."

"Except for 3 years of law school and 4 years at JAG. So you were you just killing time until your eyes were fixed?"

"No, JAG was fine. But my dream has always been to be a fighter pilot."

"If you do that then it means that flying is more important to you than JAG, more important to you than Jordan and more important to you than me."

"Mac, of all people I thought you would understand how important flying is to me?"

"I do, but this is the last thing I need right now Harm. I just cannot deal with losing anyone else from my life!"

"You're starting to sound alot like Jordan"

Chloe peaks her head out Mac's bedroom and says, "You two finished yet?"

Harm looks at Mac and see's the hurt in her eyes, "Yeah, I guess we are. We'll talk about this later, ok?"

Mac nods her head and walks him to the door. She shuts the door behind him and rests her head upon the door, trying to keep her composure and not let Chloe see her cry.

"Now I know why there are no other men in your life, you're in love with Harm." Chloe says as she gets up from the sofa and hugs Mac around her waist. "You need to tell him that you love him."

"I wish it were that easy."

"I bet Harm loves you too." Chloe says with a smile, trying to make Mac smile in the process.

"I think it is time for you young lady to go to bed."

Mac tucks young Chloe into bed and gives s her a quick kiss on her forehead before she says "Good Night." And it is off to bed for what she knows will be a sleepless night.

1200 Zulu

Harm's Apartment

Harm awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He reached for the snooze with a slow, sleepy arm and he was able to find the button and push it. He rolled over, put his arm over his eyes and said "Man what a night."

He pulled himself out of bed and turned off the alarm and proceeded to bathroom to freshen up before his morning run. As he threw some water on his face the memories of last night came flooding back into his mind. The hurt look on Jordan's face and the exact same look on Mac's were too much from him to bear. He hoped the fresh morning air and a good run would help ease his mind and make it better.

1400 Zulu

Bethesda Medical Center

Bethesda, MD

Mac drove to Bethesda before going into JAG this morning because she has an appointment with LMCR McCool, a Navy psychiatrist, after the Admiral noticed her difficultly in dealing with the death of, Chris, Dalton, her father and seeing her mother for the first time in years. She knows today will be the day that she learns whether or not Harm will be staying at JAG or returning to the fleet. Mac's appointment at Bethesda seemed to becoming at a good time and maybe she could find some answers to her problems. She wasn't due into court until 10 hundred so she had plenty of time to discuss her problems with LCMR McCool.

"Major MacKenzie?" Mac nods her head "I am Lieutenant Commander McCool, thank you for coming this morning, how can I help you?"

"Well my commanding officer suggested I seek some assistance in dealing with some recent issues in personal life. I am here today at his request in hopes of finding answers."

"Ok, Major. Why don't we start when these issues began to bother you? Ok?"

"Yes. It began about four weeks ago. I received a phone call from a Father Genaro, he operates a hospice in California. He called to inform me that my father was in his care and he was dying."

"I am so sorry Major."

"Thank you. He said that my father wanted to see me before he passes away to atone for his failings and ask for my forgiveness."

"Did you go to California?"

"Yes, Harm made me see it would be good for to go, but it was difficult."

"Who is Harm?"

"An attorney I work with at JAG. His father was MIA in Vietnam and it took him a long time to come to accept that his father was missing. He searched for him since he was 16 and when he finally found out that he was dead he was able to get closure.

"I see but how does that affect you, explain."

"Well my father was an alcoholic; he was abusive to my mother and me. That abuse forced my mother to leave when I was 16 and I left him a year later. Harm felt that I couldn't move forward with my life unless I confronted him and dealt with the issues."

"I see. Were you able to talk to your father and find some way to forgive him?"

"No. I didn't have a chance. He had slipped into a coma hours before I arrived."

"So how did that make you feel?"

"Angry."

"How so major?"

"I flew out to California to talk to him about how miserable he made my life, my mother's life and when I get there he is unable to respond to me and give me answers."

"I see. Were you able to find any answers?"

"Yes. Father Genaro had spent some time with him over the three weeks he was there. He told me of his life after I left home, his many business failures, his girlfriends and even how he followed my career in the Navy Times. My father was a Marine as well."

"Did you find some comfort in that?"

"Some. I came to see him more as a human being than a monster. I too am an alcoholic. I know how addictions can control your life and make you do things that you normally wouldn't."

"Did that help you find some closure?"

"In a way, but that is when my mother arrived and I really wasn't prepared for that. Father Genaro said he was trying to contact her but he had no luck finding her. I assumed he hadn't."

"Did the two of you talk?"

"Yes. It was a difficult conversation. But one I needed to have. I learned that while my father wasn't the greatest dad, he tried and in his own way he did the best he could. Which is more than I can say for my mother. "

"Why is that major?"

"When she left she had taken our dog with her. She ended up leaving him behind too as she moved around. I think if I would've left with her, she would've let me alone too."

"I see. Were you able to come to an understanding with your mother?"

"Somewhat, a found a way to forgive her but I will never be able to trust her."

"Understandable. But I think it is important to understand these experiences and how they have shaped you as a person."

"In what ways?"

"Everyone one of us is shaped by our experiences of our youth. They can predict and or explain current behaviors. The theme of abandonment in your life can predict potential problems with relationships at work, your love life and other situations. May I ask if you are currently in a relationship?"

"No I am not in a relationship. The last man I was involved with was murdered by a police officer that was stalking me. My ex-husband was killed not long ago as well."

"That's pretty traumatic stuff major."

"Let's say I have a gift for choosing the wrong men."

"Do you believe that?"

"My past seems to prove that. Harm seems to believe that too."

"So you and Harm are close?"

"Yes. He is my closest friend."

"Define your friendship with Harm for me?"

"Where do I start?" Mac says with a gleaming smile "Harm has always been there for me. He listens to me in a way that shows he cares for me and wants what is best for me. I actually went to Russia with Harm to help him find his father."

"Really?" As commander McCool senses there is more than what Mac is saying. "Is there more to than friendship here?"

"Perhaps." Mac says coyly. "But Harm is currently in a relationship."

"I see. But you have feelings for him?"

"Yes. But I am not sure how important I am to him right now."

"Why is that major? You said he is your closest friend?"

"Last night Harm came over to my apartment. He wanted to talk about a fight he had with his girlfriend Jordan. He told me that the fight was about Jordan wanting a commitment from him. And that he was thinking of leaving JAG to return to fighter squadron."

"How is that possible?"

"Harm was a fighter pilot until he had been grounded due to a night vision problem he thought was non-correctable. He had seen an optometrist who told him he was missed diagnosed and his eye problem could be corrected by laser ablation. Harm had the surgery, never told me about it and now he is going to leave me, JAG and Jordan."

"Major, it sounds like you have more than just feelings for Harm? Are you being honest with yourself?"

"I thought I had been until I had a conversation with Jordan during a wet down for one the junior attorneys who had just been promoted. I had made the comment that I was envious of her and her new relationship. I told her I was happy for her that her life was heading in the right direction."

"All things considered that was very nice of you, but are you being honest with yourself?"

"Jordan said that she felt sometimes she feels it would last forever and other times it will last only until I decided I wanted Harm. I tried to tell her that I am not a threat to her but I don't think she believed me. I don't think I believed myself either so in that respect I am being honest with myself and my feelings. But Harm and I are in the same command we cannot possibly have a relationship."

"True. But if he changes his designator you can."

"But I will not see him for six months. How can you start a relationship like that?"

"It would be hard, no doubt. But do you love this man?"

"Yes, I have since I first met him."

"Then don't you owe it to yourself to explore the possibility?"

"May be but I am not sure if Harm wants me."

"Then shouldn't you find out? Six months is a small investment to have him forever."

"I suppose, but I have to go now I am due in court in forty five minutes."

"Ok major. Let me know how things work out and I'll schedule another appointment with you say next month?"

"Ok commander set it up. Good day commander."

"Good day to you major and good luck."

"Thank you." Mac leaves Commander McCool's office trying to determine how she is going to talk to Harm about the future. As she contemplates a smile grows upon her face in anticipation of what may be.


	2. Chapter 2

1500 Zulu

Jag Headquarters

Falls church, Virginia

Harm walks into his office and finds a note from Mac asking if they could have lunch together after her article 32 hearing this morning. Harm thinks to himself "Oh god, what could this be about? Does she want to apologize for last night? It is I that needs to apologize".

P.O. Tyner walks in, "The Admiral would like to see you in his office now sir."

"Thank you Petty Officer I'll be right there."

Harm knocks on the Admirals door.

"Enter!" the loud gruff voice of the Admiral commands.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes Commander, have a seat."

"Is this regarding my change of designator request, Admiral?"

"Yes. I spoke to the SECNAV and he has approved your request."

"Well, thank you sir. I didn't think it would happen this fast."

"I want you to think long and hard Commander about the career implications involved with this change. Think about all that you have accomplished here and can continue to accomplish here at JAG. I'll need to know by the end of the week whether or not you will accept these orders to fighter squadron."

"Yes sir. Will that be all sir?"

"You are dismissed."

"Aye, Aye sir."

Harm leaves the Admiral's office and runs into Bud, "Hey Bud! How's Harriet?"

"Due any day now sir."

"Well good luck Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir."

Harm's mind was a million miles away. Trying to decide whether to stay at JAG or return to a carrier. He also was concerned about Mac's note and what she may want to talk about. Nonetheless, Harm left a note on Mac's asking her to meet him in the courtyard and he would have her lunch waiting for her.

1700 Zulu

Jag Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

After three hours of the hearing Mac was ready for a recess. The only good thing about her court appearance today was that it kept her mind off of her impending conversation with Harm. As she exited the building, she heard a familiar voice.

"Mac, over here!"

"Hey sailor. Thanks for meeting me."

"Well I got your note. It seemed important to you and after last night I feel I owe a chance to talk to me about it. Bye the way I got you a garden salad with light ranch dressing and some water. Is that ok?"

"Yes, it is fine. Thank you."

"So how is the hearing going?"

"Still too early to tell, I'll let you know when we reconvene. But I asked you to meet me because I wanted to talk about last night."

"I thought that might be the reason. Mac I am sorry that I didn't take your feelings in account before I told you about my request and I am sorry I didn't tell you about the laser ablation. I guess at times I can be a little too focused on the moment and I forget about all the implications my actions can have."

Mac smiles and chuckles, "You have no idea."

"Hey!" They both share a laugh.

"What I mean to talk to you about is that while it is your right to live your life as you want, I really cannot handle you walking out of it."

"Mac, I am not walking out of your life."

"Yes, you are. And things may never be the same again."

"What things Mac?"

"I will not see you every day or talk to you every day or have lunch with you when we want."

"Mac, I'll call you as often as I can. I'll send you emails daily."

"It's not the same Harm."

"I know. But it will be the best I can do."

"Harm, do you remember Bud's promotion wet down?"

"Barely"

"Well Jordan and I had a talk about you."

"What kind of talk?"

"Jordan told me that you were only going to be with her until I decided I wanted you."

"What! Why would she say that?"

"Because Harm it is true. Because you and I have been looking the other way and ignoring our true feelings. But now I feel unless I say something I will lose you forever and I cannot take that chance. So you see, you have to stay here at JAG so we can be together."

Harm is taken aback by Mac openness and is startled. "Wow Mac, you certainly dump a lot on a guy on a lunch date." Mac smiles and understands that Harm is trying to break the tension with a little humor. "Mac you know we are in the same command and it is against reg's for us to have a relationship. One of us would have to resign our commissions and neither one of us wants to do that."

"Harm, look at Bud and Harriet. They are married and they both work at JAG. We could do something similar. May be one of us could transfer to the Pentagon or NCIS or even the Inspector General's office."

"Mac." Harm takes Mac's hands into his, "how long has this been building up inside you?"

"Since the first day we met, in the Rose Garden. I knew I had to be strong, be a Marine and not let my feelings show. But Harm it is getting increasingly difficult every day and now with the possibility of you leaving I had to take this chance to tell you how I feel in hope it will make you stay."

Just as Harm was going to speak a young petty officer approaches them, "Major, they are ready for you in court now."

"Yes, thank you petty officer I'll be right there. " Well I got to go."

"Mac, I have until the end of the week to let the Admiral know if I will accept orders to the Patrick Henry. Let's discuss this over dinner tonight?"

"Ok, I'll call you when I get out of court. Good Bye."

"Good Bye, Mac."

0100 Zulu

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Harm is watching the vegetables boil and keeping an eye on the pasta for tonight's dinner with Mac. His mind cannot help but think back to their conversation during lunch. How shocked he was that Mac let her guard down and showed her true feelings to him, something he has been afraid to do as well. His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey Mac, how was your drive?"

"Good, thank you. Traffic was light tonight."

"Well sit down I'll make you a tonic with a twist." He says as he gives a playful wink.

"Thanks. So how was the rest of your day?"

"Uneventful. I was just working on the Lt. Anderson conduct unbecoming case. You know the officer caught streaking after he lost a bet with an Army Lieutenant."

"Oh, yes how could I forget? Did you get the brief filed?" They both laugh out loud.

"Enough. It is just a case of youthful exuberance."

Then the phone rings. "Now who could that be?"

"Hello?"

"Commander, be at my office at zero eight hundred, we need to talk." The Admiral says sternly.

"Yes, sir Admiral. May ask about what?"

"Just be at my office at zero eight hundred, we will talk then."

"Aye aye sir."

"What did the Admiral want, Harm?"

"He just told me to be at his office at zero eight hundred tomorrow. Here's your drink."

"Thank you, about our earlier conversation. I didn't mean to just dump all of that on you."

"Mac, I have been thinking about it all day. While it was unexpected I do understand the courage it must have taken to tell me how you feel, you are always so guarded when you discuss your feelings so I am going to open with you as well. "

Mac smiles but is cautious because she is unsure of what Harm is going to say.

"Mac, since the day we first met I fell in love with you. At first I was confused because of your resemblance to Diane, did I love you or did I see Diane when I looked at you. So I tried to keep it professional and friendly between us."

"That's understandable. There is a noticeable resemblance. Thank you. "As Harm places her plate in front of her.

Harm sits down and continues, "But as I became to know more about you I began to fall for Sarah MacKenzie and move on from Diane Schonke. That night at the pier, when you were in Harriet's uniform allowed me to let go Diane. For that I thank you."

"I am just glad you didn't kill CDR. Hobarth."

"I really do not know what I would've done that night if you hadn't been there. But I am glad it turned out the way it did. He deserved what he got. What I am trying to say is that I want to be with you too and that I love you and I want you."

The smile on Mac's face could've lit up the Beltway. Her gamble paid off and now she was going to have everything she'd always dreamed of.

Just then Harm leans over, gentle cups his hands on Mac's cheeks and pulls her close to him as he is seduced by her moist waiting lips. He kisses her gently and hears the passionate moan from her mouth.

Mac is lost in the moment, her passions overwhelm her. She let's go of inhibitions and surrenders herself to Harm.

Mac pulls away from Harm, "Is dinner the only thing you are going to serve me tonight?"

Harm looks deep into her eyes, gets up from his chair, takes Mac by the hand and leads her to his bed. He turns Mac around and she slowly begins to unbutton his shirt. As she finishes, she slowly starts to kiss his bare chest. She looks up at him and says, "Harm, will you make love to me?"

Harm looks her straight in her eyes. They both stare intently at each other as Harm unzips her snuggly fit jeans and Mac steps out of them and lies down on the bed.

"Care to join me?"

Like she needed to ask, Harm removes his jeans and climbs on top of her. Mac can feel the passion swelling inside of him as he begins to rub his manhood against her. Mac wraps her legs around his waist and her voice full of desire says, "I want you inside of me." Harm looks deeply into her eyes knowing that their lives will never be the dame after this moment, a moment he has been dreaming of for the last four years.

Mac releases her grip on Harm as he makes his way upon his knees. He slowly removes her underwear and tosses it on the floor. Their eyes never lose focus of each other's as Harm enters his lover.

The moans and groans of pleasure fill the room as their passion has finally been released. Harm feels all is inhibitions leave him as he for the first time in his life he lets go. Mac feels his desire and looks deeply into his eyes. Mac feels Harm tense up as he releases his passion. The moment over Harm is so fatigued that he slowly lowers himself onto Mac. She kisses him passionately and experiences feeling she has never had before, the feeling of being loved. Harm tries to roll off of Mac but she holds on tightly to him and says, "No. Lay here for a while I don't want this moment to end."

"No Sarah I like this better." Harm says as he rolls her over on top of him. Mac rests her head on his chest while slowly moving her fingers across his body. This, she thinks to herself, is what love is supposed to be like.


	3. Chapter 3

1100 Zulu

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Mac is awakened by the sudden movement of Harm getting his arm out from under her as he got of bed.

"What time is it?" she asked in a groggy tone.

"Zero seven hundred. I have to be at the Admiral's office at zero eight hundred. I am sorry I woke you up, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you." Harm says as he bends over to give this beautiful woman a kiss.

Mac's face grows bright as the love of her life lips leaves hers. "It was best night's sleep I have had in weeks."

"We didn't get that much sleep."

"No but it was worth it." She says as she gets out of bed and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Will you make some coffee has I take a quick shower? Then you can take one while I fix you breakfast, ok?"

"Would like company? We could conserve some water?" Mac says with a devilish grin on her face.

"I would love some, but I don't want to be late or the Admiral will have my six."

"Ok sailor. I'll make some coffee."

Harm lays out his uniform and jumps into the shower. He is overcome by joy as this beautiful woman, Sarah, is now his. He starts singing a little tune, "How lucky can one guy be; I kissed her and she kissed me. Like the fella once said, Ain't that a kick in the head?" so loudly that he can barely hear Mac's laughter in the kitchen.

He steps out of the shower where Mac is there to greet him with a fresh towel and a warm cup of coffee.

"Did you save some hot water for me, Frankie?"

Harm chuckles, "Yes I did and that was Dean Martin. Would you like eggs and toast or pancakes and sausage?"

"Eggs and toast please. I don't think I can eat that vegetarian sausage."

"Alright, get your marine green butt in the shower and I'll fix your breakfast."

Mac gets in the shower and Harm cannot help but stare at her through the glass walls of his shower.

The happy couple enjoys breakfast together for the first time. Harm cleans up afterwards and sets the dishes in the dishwasher and prepares to leave for his meeting with the Admiral.

"See you soon, Sarah." As he kisses his love as they walk through the door.

"Yes. I'll see you shortly Harmon Rabb Jr."

They get into their cars and drive in separate directions. Both hopeful the future will have them going the same direction forever.

1300 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Harm walks to his office and sets his briefcase and cover on his desk and notices the note that Mac left the day earlier still on his desk. He smiles, walks around his desk and puts the note in his top drawer knowing that this note will have an important place in his life from this moment on.

"Good Morning, Commander. Did you have a good night?" Petty Officer Tyner asks.

"Good Morning Tyner. Best night of my life." He exclaims. "Is the Admiral in?"

"Yes sir. He is expecting you."

Harm knocks on the Admiral's door.

"Enter." The Admiral says in a moderate tone.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes commander, have a seat. There has been a change in your orders. Your squadron is requesting you depart for the USS Patrick Henry immediately as they are short on pilots. Two pilots have been flown to Italy for emergency medical procedures and will not be restored to active flight status until they are recovered which could be sometime."

"Do they know what is wrong with them sir?"

"That information wasn't in communication. We have to assume the worst for them to evac them to Italy. You have a COD leaving in four hours and you will be on it. You should arrive on the Patrick Henry at eighteen hundred."

"Aye sir."

"Good luck commander. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

Harm is stunned by the news and now he has to tell Mac that he is leaving in four hours. Harm mind wanders as he worries whether or not this will change everything between him and Mac. He returns to his office and picks up his phone to call Mac.

Mac answers her cell phone, "This is Major MacKenzie."

"Mac, we got to talk."

"Harm, what's wrong? What did the Admiral say?"

"Mac, the Patrick Henry is down two pilots. I am being order to report by eighteen hundred. I have to be on a COD in four hours."

"What, how can they do that to you, to us?"

"Mac, I am being ordered to go. I have no choice."

"But isn't there anyone else they can get for this? You were told you would have a choice to stay or go!"

"That option has been taken away from me. Look, this hurts me as much as it is hurting you."

"Oh Harm. How am I going to go on without you? Now that I have you, you have to leave."

"I know. But can you do a favor for me and ask the Admiral if you can drive me to Oceana?"

"Yes Harm. I will ask the Admiral."

"Thank you. I want the memory of your face and your kiss before I leave."

"Oh Harm."

"I love you Sarah MacKenzie."

"I love you Harmon Rabb."

Mac hangs up her phone trying to understand what just happened to her. She knew this was a possibility. She knows how Harm loves flying, but she never thought the he would be ordered to go to a carrier and become a fight pilot again.

Mac enters the bullpen and Harriet runs up to her, "Did you hear the news? Commander Rabb has been order to the Patrick Henry to become a fighter pilot!"

"Yes, Harriet. I just heard. Harm called me a moment ago." She said trying to be the cool, calm marine. But she couldn't hide it from Harriet. The two have become close and shared everything.

"How are you handling it?"

"Harriet." She grabs Harriet by the arm and rushes her into her office and shuts the door and closes the shades. "Things have changed."

"What do you mean major?"

"I spent the night with Harm last night."

"Really!" Harriet screamed.

"Keep it down." Harriet covers her mouth knowing she might've let the cat out of the bag. "Yes I did. I went to Harm's last night because I wanted to tell him how I feel about him in hopes I could make him stay in Washington and that maybe we could have a relationship."

"And I take it he agreed?"

"Yes. He did."

"Now what is going to happen with him going to the Patrick Henry?"

"I don't know Harriet. I am going to see if the Admiral will let me drive Harm to Oceana so he can catch the COD. After that I guess we'll see."

"Oh major, I am so sorry."

"Me too Harriet."

Mac is able to persuade the Admiral to allow her to drive Harm to Oceana, mostly because the Admiral is aware of that they have feelings for each other and he wants to give Mac the opportunity to say good bye.

1600 Zulu

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station

Mac arrives at Harm's apartment unsure as how she got there as her mind was in another world thinking of the challenge that lies ahead of her.

"Hey! I see the admiral let you take me to my flight." Harm says with a guarded smile.

"Hey yourself." As she helps Harm load his sea bag and gives him a hug and a big kiss.

"Wow, I should leave you more often."

"Don't you think about, sailor! This is going to be very difficult for me."

"I know Sarah. That is why I wanted you to drive me to Oceana. I want to spend every second I can with you."

"Buckle up. We don't want to be late."

"Yes Ma'am." Mac starts the car and drives away.

Harm makes Mac a deal that he will call her when he is able and email her every day. He also will notify her as soon as he can when he will have liberty and may be they can meet in Italy. While it isn't what she wants, she knows in order to have Harm she is going to have to make this sacrifice.

As they arrive at Harm's departure point, Harm pulls her close, looks her straight in her eyes and says, "I love you Sarah MacKenzie. I will not love another as I much as I love you."

Mac is speechless. She is overcome by emotion and fells the tears well up in her eyes. She extends her arms towards Harm and he moves closer to her as they embrace.

"Harm you make so happy. What are going to tell Jordan?"

"I don't know Sarah. She is so angry and hurt that I am not sure what I can say that will make her feel any better. So I will just come out and tell her. She deserves that much."

"Harm, go easy with her. She does care a lot about you."

"Sarah, it isn't going to be easy. I know she is going to be hurt. But I have to be honest with her no matter what. And to make it worse I'll have to do this to her over the phone."

Mac nods her head in agreement and while she doesn't want to see Jordan hurt, she is the happiest she has ever been. She grabs him and kisses him with all the passion and purpose she has so he remembers her forever.

"Ok sailor, you better get going."

Harm grabs his bag and heads towards the COD. He looks back and shouts "I love you Sarah!" and blows her a kiss.

Mac smiles, holds her hands over her heart and slowly begins to cry. As Harm boards the COD, she whispers "I love you Harm."


	4. Chapter 4

2330 Zulu

USS Patrick Henry

In the Adriatic Sea

After a slight delay to clear a foul deck the COD lands safely aboard the USS Patrick Henry after a half an hour delay. Harm is greeted by Captain Pike, the CAG of the Patrick Henry.

"Welcome aboard commander. I wanted to welcome you personally. I am Captain Pike and I flew with your father. If your half as good as he is, I am one lucky officer."

"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best not to let you down."

"Come on commander, petty officer Tompkins will show to your quarters. Meet me in my quarters in an hour."

"Aye, sir." Petty Officer Tompkins escorts Harm to his quarters so he can get squared away before he meets with the CAG.

0000 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac is sitting at her desk going over strategy from a new case handed to her by the Admiral. All of the Jag's were now going to have extra duty because of Harm's transfer to the fleet. But somehow she didn't mind because she anticipated the extra duty however, she did think Harm would be flying F-14's. She imagined Harm being reassigned to NCIS as an investigator. Now, he is miles away and in potential danger.

"Ring, Ring." "This is Major MacKenzie."

"Hi beautiful." A familiar voice says over the phone. "I've been thinking of you since we took off from Oceana."

"HARM! Oh I miss you already. Did you land safely? What am I saying of course you did I am talking to you, right?"

"Yes Sarah you are. And yes we landed safely thirty minutes late but I am on board and I miss you too. I can't talk long as I have a meeting with the CAG in ten minutes, but I wanted to call you and hear your voice. I just got off the phone with Jordan and she didn't take the news very well."

"Harm, I am sorry for her." Mac begins to feel her eyes well up. "But I do love Harm and I want to make this work. It is going to be hard for the next six months but I will manage."

"I love you to Sarah. I'll write you an email afterwards. When I get liberty I will let you know so maybe we can get together. Promise me you'll go home and get some rest."

"I will. You get some rest too."

"I shall shortly. I got to go I will talk to you soon."

"Ok, good bye Harm, Love you."

"I love you too Sarah." Mac loved the sound of her name coming from Harm. He had always called her Mac in the past but now since they declared their love for each other the sound of Sarah felt right.

Harm knocks on the CAG's door and waits for permission to enter.

"Enter." Capt. Pike commands.

"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered sir." Harm hands him his orders and Capt. Pike accepts them.

"Commander I am going to be straight with you. I know about the accident that ended your flying career. I know about your career at JAG, which is pretty damn impressive. I know how you saved Admiral Boone and earned your DFC. That being said, you have a lot to prove here to the pilots in this squadron. They will see you as a lawyer first and a pilot second."

"I understand that sir. And I will whatever I can to earn their respect."

"Look Harm, your father saved my six one day in early in 1968. I never got the chance to repay him before he went down. So I took this opportunity to repay an old debt today, I sat your squadron down and informed them you would be flying with them. I told them everything. How you crashed, took responsibility for it and went to law school so you could stay in the navy and serve your country. I also told them the story of your father and how he out flew two mig's that were on my six and shot them both down. And while it is against protocol I instructed them that your call sign is to be "Hammer". Somehow I don't think your dad would mind."

"Thank you sir. I don't know what to say."

"I know son I know. Get your gear and get some sack time. You have a busy day ahead of you commander."

"Aye aye, sir." Harm left the CAG's quarters and head's down to get his flight gear and prepare for his return to war.

Two Months later

1000 Zulu

Jag Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"BUD!" Mac screams from her office.

"Yes Colonel?"

"Where is the appellate brief for the Wainwright case?"

"Uh colonel, it is right in front of you."

"Sorry, Bud. I guess I got a lot on my mind right now."

"May I ask what is on your mind major?"

"I haven't heard from Harm in the last week. And I saw on ZNN that there is an increase action of Serbian aircraft in the no-fly zone. I am just worried for him Bud."

"Colonel, I am sure that Harm is ok."

Harriet enters Mac's office. "Major, you have a call on line one."

"Thank you Harriet."

"This is Colonel MacKenzie."

"When did you get a promotion?"

"Harm!" She shouts, "Oh how are you?"

"I am fine Sarah. I am a little tried, but I am ok. We have been on around the clock alerts all week. I haven't had but 10 hours of sleep all week."

"Oh, Harm I am so sorry. I got the promotion last week, I tried to call you but you were on a mission. Didn't you get my message?"

"Yes. But when I returned it would've been late and I thought you should rest. After that things have been a little busy around here."

"I have heard. It is all over ZNN."

"Here's some news you'll hear about shortly, today our flight leader was shot down."

"Lt. Buxton, the guy that reminds you of your younger self?"

"Yes. He went after a mig by himself. And I was too late and they got him."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he and his RIO punched out. He'll be out of action for a couple of weeks. But I called for two things."

"What are they?"

"First, I wanted to call because I haven't had the opportunity to return your call and I felt guilty."

"I guess I trained you right!"

"Hey, my mom trained me right. You get the benefits."

"Remind me to call and thank her."

"I will. And the other reason I wanted to call is to ask you if you can get away this weekend? CAG gave me a three day liberty I thought we might be able to get together in Capri if you'd be interested?"

"I'd love that. I'll check with the Admiral and send you an email. You need to get some sleep."

"Ok Sarah, I love you."

"I love you Harm. Good Bye."

"Good Bye, Sarah"


	5. Chapter 5

0900 Zulu

Island of Capri

It was a beautiful clear day as Harm and Sarah stepped off the ferry on to the dock at Capri. They hail a taxi and decide where they want to go first.

"Portarci in albergo a Villa San Michelle'" Harms says in perfect Italian.

"Harm, when did you learn to speak Italian?" Sarah asks?

"About a month ago. I was practicing on the COD, I just wanted to make our stay more enjoyable."

Sarah's face lights up as she finds another reason to fall in love with this again.

"What did you say?"

"I asked to driver to take us to our hotel in the village of San Michelle."

The cab pulls up to their hotel. "Grazie." Harm says and gives the driver a tip. "Buona giornata."

"What other words did you learn sailor?"

"Ti amo."

"Care to translate for me?"

"I love you."

"Good choice." She pulls Harm in for a deep passionate kiss. "Tell me how you say…." And she whispers into his ears.

Harm pulls out an Italian translator from his pocket and says, "Mi sento come fare l'amore."

"Come on sailor, the tour can wait." As Sarah takes Harm by the hand and leads him to check into the hotel. "I got plans for you for the next few hours."

0700 Zulu

Island of Capri

Daybreak comes and the sound of ferries in the harbor awakens Harm. He looks to his left to stare at this gorgeous woman sleeping next him. He smiled and thought to himself that he must be the luckiest man in the world. He gently slips his arm out from under Sarah and slowly moves out of bed and walks to the phone and orders breakfast from room service.

Harm stands by the window slipping a glass of tea. It tastes good with the cool morning breeze gently blowing in through the open window. He is lost in his own thoughts when he feels the arms of the woman he loves gently wrap around him.

"Good morning, sailor. Wishing you we're still at sea?'

"Only if you could be with me" Harm says as he slowly turns around to give Sarah a good morning kiss.

"Mmmmmm, a girl could get used to this."

"A boy can to you know. Are you hungry? I ordered breakfast."

"I'm starving."

"Well sit down and I'll serve you."

"A girl can really get used to this!" A very happy Sarah exclaims. "What do you have planned for us today?"

"Well, first I thought we would go see the Grotta Azzurra."

"What is that?"

"The Blue Grotto."

"And then?"

"I thought we would spend the afternoon in the Villa Imperiale di Damecuta. Where we could have lunch and do some shopping. After that we will need to head back to the Marina Grande to catch the Ferry back to Naples."

"Ok, sailor. I guess you thought of everything. Let me get ready and we will leave shortly." Mac gets up and stands over the man of her life and gives a short peck on his forehead, gives him a big smile and heads for the bathroom to take a shower.

Before she leaves Harm takes her hand, "Mac I know this may be a little premature, but would wear this for me?" Harm slowly puts a ring on her left ring finger and looks up at her. "This was the engagement ring my father gave to my mother. I want you to wear this and I want you forever. Mac, will you marry me?"

Mac is shocked at Harm's sudden proposal. "Are you sure you want to get married? What brought this up?"

"Sarah I've known for some time that you were the woman that I wanted to marry. And after your confession of your feelings in my apartment I knew it was only a matter of time until I asked you. My mother gave me the ring after I graduated from the academy. She had hoped that one day I would find someone who I loved as much as my father loved her. It just took me a little longer to find someone than she thought."

"Harm, we have only been a couple for a few months and we haven't even." Harm cuts her off.

"Sarah you know me better than I know myself and I know you better than you know yourself."

"Yes, but aren't you worried about us not making it work."

"No, if there is one thing I am confident about is that we will make it work. Look I know there will be tough times, we will have fights, hell we fight a lot before and I am sure we will have disagreements about a lot things in the future. But I do know that you and I can work through these issues together. I mean who really knows how to be a couple? You figure it out as you go, day by day. The important thing is that you know that I want to be with you every day for as long as I live."

Mac felt the same way. She really wanted to give Harm an out but it was difficult for her to hold back her excitement. "You make a very good case counselor." She wraps her arms around him and kisses him repeatedly.

"So is that a yes?" He asks.

"Yes Harm I will marry you." She continues to kiss him with all her passion. "But I need to take a shower before we get going."

"Ok beautiful. Take your shower." Mac walks to the shower and looks back to see the love of her life watching as she walks into the bathroom. Oh how she loves this man.

As she undresses, Sarah moves the ring around her finger. She knows that this is her fate and she wants to grab ahold of it and never let go.

1600 Zulu

City of Naples

Harm and Sarah check into their hotel room and breathe a huge sigh of relief as the day is finally over and it is time to relax. Harm carries their luggage in sets them down heavily with a big 'thud'.

"Be careful with those bags Harm. I got glass in side." Sarah tells him sternly.

"Sorry I lost my grip. You could've helped if you were so worried."

"I had a busy day myself."

"Yeah, spending money like it is going out of style."

"Hey now, I was buying memories. Something we can look back on and remember forever." She tells him as she slowly approaches him and takes his hand.

"We will need some of these things to fill our home." She says squeezing his arm lovingly.

"I thought it was going to take longer for you to feel comfortable with the idea of marrying me."

"Harm, I was taken by surprise. But I feel the same as you that you are the one I want to marry. You are the one I want to have a family with."

"I am glad. I don't know how well I would've handled the rejection."

She nods her head acknowledgment. "Harm you had to know that I wasn't going to say no."

"Sarah you never know for sure." He says as he smiles and cups his hand gently on the side of her face as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"This weekend has been the best time of my life and I cannot think of my life without you anymore. Because I want to be your wife, Harm. I want that more than anything else in the world."

The happy couple embraces, as Sarah's cell phone starts to ring.

"This is Colonel MacKenzie."

"Colonel, Lt. Sims. How are you Ma'am?"

"Harriet, I couldn't be any better."

"Is Harm there with you?"

"Yes. He is right here; do you need to talk to him?"

"Oh no colonel; I just want to confirm your flight for tomorrow leaves at zero seven hundred?"

"Yes Harriet. Thank you for the call. But while I have you, I have some gossip for you."

"Do tell colonel, do tell."

Mac looks to Harm for his approval to tell her friend the good news. Harm nods his head in agreement and Mac screams, "I'm engaged!"

"Really, oh my God I am so happy for you. Can I announce it to the staff or do you want to keep a secret?"

"No Harriet you can spread the word."

"Ok. When you get back we have to start planning."

"Yes Harriet, we can start right away."

Harm's eyes roll as he can just imagine what is going to happen when Mac returns to JAG. But he doesn't mind, he enjoys seeing his love so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Two Months later

2000 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac and Bud have taken over the conference room as the lay out their proposed ideas for an appellate brief on a capital murder case. Their discussion is interrupted by petty officer Tyner breaking in, "Colonel, the admiral would like to see you in his office ASAP ma'am."

"Did he say why Tyner?"

"No ma'am. Just to locate you and bring to his office."

"Ok Tyner. I'll back in a moment Bud. Keep the coffee warm this could be a long night."

"Yes colonel, would you like me to order something to eat as well?"

"Not right now Bud. This shouldn't take too long."

Mac and Tyner head straight for the Admiral's office where they find him on the phone.

The admiral motion to them to come in. "Yes Mr. Secretary, We'll get right on it."

"I just got off the phone with the SECNAV. There was an incident that occurred near the Kosovo Serbian border. A flight from VF-218 squadron engaged what they thought were Serb troops chasing refugees fleeing the fighting and attacked the convoy. As it turned out they mistakenly attacked a convoy of KFOR peace keepers. They killed 3 high ranking officers of the Russian Army."

Mac stood silent as fear and concerned slowly washed over her face.

"Mac, you know that this is Harm's squadron, right?"

"Yes sir I know that. Were the names of the pilots involved in the report?"

"Only the pilot involved in the attack a Lieutenant Andrew Buxton. Do you know him?"

"Of him sir, Harm has spoken of him. He was Harm's flight leader until he was shot down last month. Harm was recently promoted to flight leader because of Lt. Buxton's reckless flying."

"Colonel, I would like you to turn over the capital case review to Lt. Roberts. I will have Commander Metoni assist in completing the review. Colonel, I am dispatching you to the Patrick Henry to investigate the incident and comply a full report with any recommendations of charges against any and all guilty parties."

"Aye aye sir. I will get started on that immediately." Mac responds cautiously.

"Mac, are you worried about Harm's potential role in this?"

"Well sir I cannot help but think about it."

"Yes, I suppose so. Harm wasn't mentioned in the initial report. We have to assume he wasn't part of the incident."

"I know that sir. But Lt. Buxton is in his wing." Mac says before she is interrupted by the Admiral.

"Listen here Marine, you cannot let your personal feelings affect your performance in this matter. If you feel you cannot do your duties to the best of your abilities, I will send CMR Brumby in your place. Understood, Colonel?"

"Yes sir. If it has to be done, I prefer to do it."

"Ok, Colonel. You are dismissed."

"Aye sir." With that Mac heads towards her office. She plans to make a call to the Patrick Henry and contact Harm for any information he can give her about the incident.

"This is Colonel Sarah MacKenzie from JAG headquarters. I wish to make a shore to ship call to the USS Patrick Henry. Thank you, I'll hold." Mac waits patiently as the navy operator attempts to contact the Patrick Henry.

"Colonel, I have the Patrick Henry for you."

"Thank you, operator. Hello, this is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie with JAG headquarters. I am trying to contact Commander Harmon Rabb in regards to an ongoing investigation. "

"We'll try to get him for you colonel, please hold." The seconds seem like hours as Mac is on hold as they effort getting Harm to the phone.

"We have Commander Rabb for you ma'am."

"Sarah, how are you?"

"Harm, I just heard about what happened. How are you?" An anxious Sarah replies.

"Are you investigating?"

"Yes Harm the admiral assigned me to the investigation."

"Well Sarah, I am fine. I wasn't in the vicinity of the incident; I was engaged with a Serbian spy plane at the time."

"I am glad to hear that. When the admiral informed me of the squadron involved in the attack I became very worried."

"I figured you would've heard the news by now and I wanted to call you but we were not allowed to make any calls until we were debriefed by Fleet JAG."

"My flight leaves in an hour and a half. I'll be aboard soon and you can tell what happened. Also, the Admiral sends his congratulations on our engagement. "

"Thank him for me will you please? Is Bud coming with you?"

"I already have. Bud cannot come with me; he is working on a capital murder case appeal. After it is filed he may be involved with any court martial. "

"Ok, tell Bud I said hello."

"I will and he is already talking about your bachelor party. I told him that it cannot be anything close to his."

All Sarah can hear is Harm's laughter. "You don't want to bail me out of jail again?"

"No way sailor, next time you'll stay where you lay."

"Aye aye ma'am."

"I got to get going. I love you Harm and I am glad to hear you're ok."

"I love you too, Sarah. See you soon. Good Bye."

"Bye." Sarah hangs up the phone with smile knowing her man is safe.


	7. Chapter 7

0200 Zulu

USS Patrick Henry

In the Adriatic Sea

Mac sits anxiously as the COD approaches the Patrick Henry. She prepares for landing thinking about the queasy feeling in her stomach, is it nerves? Is she hungry? May be once they land her and Harm can get something to eat and catch up. Just as she starts to smile the COD is stopped by the tail hook catching the arresting wire.

"God I hate that. I wonder why Harm loves this so much." Mac wonders to herself.

As she embarks from the plane, she is greeted by an airman.

"Commander Rabb is waiting for you by the hatch ma'am. Let me take your bags."

"Thank you petty officer."

"Follow me ma'am."

"Hi handsome." Sarah says to Harm as she opens up her arms to hug her man.

The petty officer looks at Harm. "It is ok petty officer, she is my fiancée."

"Congratulations ma'am. I didn't realize you were Hammer's fiancée."

"That's ok petty officer. Harm can we get something to eat I am starving?"

"Right this way colonel. Petty officer, can you Colonel Mackenzie's bags to her quarters?"

"Aye aye sir."

Harm leads Sarah to the galley so his Sarah can get a bite to eat.

"Harm, this is going to be weird. This is the first time we have been on a carrier for an investigation that we are not working together."

"Yes it is. But I am a witness so in a sense I will be helping."

"That depends on your answers flyboy."

"Aye aye ma'am. You know that you are not that popular here after your investigation of the rules of engagement backlash."

"Harm, I can handle that. Are you afraid the boys are going to tease you about it?"

"No Sarah I am not. I have been defending the decision you and Bud wrote. It is what the President wants and we are here to follow orders."

Harm and Sarah sit down to eat when Captain Pike approaches.

"Commander." Harm attempts to stand at attention when Captain Pike interrupts him, "As you were commander. Isn't it customary when you board a ship you see the captain first, colonel?"

"Yes sir, I was just really hungry since I haven't eaten in eight hours and I knew you were in flight ops so I thought I could get a quick bite before I came to see you."

Enjoying watching Sarah squirm Captain Pike decides to put her at ease, "Its ok colonel I thought you might want a moment alone with your fiancée. Let me add my congratulations to you."

"Thank you sir that is very kind of you. Harm informs me you would like to invite you to the wedding."

"Colonel I was afraid I was going to have to order the commander for an invite. My wife and I would be delighted to attend. I know you are under serious time constraints for this investigation colonel, so when you are finished I can make myself available for you."

"Aye sir I am on a deadline. I have a tele-conference with the SECNAV at ten hundred."

"Here is my preliminary report on the incident. That will give a basis for our discussion. And I'll leave you two alone for a moment." Captain Pike leaves the couple alone and heads back to flight op's.

"Harm, based on what you told me I already feel as though Lt. Buxton is guilty of at least disobeying a direct order. I am not sure I can be objective on this investigation."

"Sarah how many investigations have we done where our initial thoughts were proven wrong once we began to get all the facts?"

"Enough to know it is always a possibility."

"This investigation is no different."

"Harm, three Russian peacekeepers were killed. This investigation is different."

"I stand corrected counselor."

The two share some ice cream as Sarah catches Harm up on all the gossip from the office. While Harm loves flying, he begins to realize his mistake. JAG was more than a job; it was a place of comfort filled with good people that cared about each other.

1000 Zulu

USS Patrick Henry

In the Adriatic Sea

Mac's alarm has awakened her from a good night's rest. This was the best sleep she has had since she returned from Italy. Even though Harm did not spend the night with her, just knowing she was near him and that he was safe allowed her the inner peace to fully rest. But as she rises from her slumber she begins to feel light headed with a slight tinge of nausea. Convinced it is because she hasn't had much to eat she gets dressed so she can start her busy day.

Mac went to the galley to get some coffee and breakfast and prepare her notes for her interviews. She stopped by the pilot's ready room to see if Harm was there so she could see him before he had to take off for a mission. As she neared the room she heard the rumbling of the pilots getting up to head to the flight deck. Then she hears her name yelled from a distance, it was the love of her life. Her heart still skips a beat whenever she hears his voice and her face lights up with joy.

"Hey are you getting ready to take off."

"Yeah we have another photo mission to run this morning. Intel has news of mass grave sites and we've been selected to get some recon photos."

"How long will you be gone?"

"About four hours."

"Good you have a lunch date with me when you return. I should have all my interviews completed by then except for you. You'll be the last before I have to report to Admiral Chegwidden."

Harm looks around to make sure that no one could see them and bends over and gives Sarah a kiss good bye. "I'll be back soon."

"You better. We have a date."

Harm smiles and hugs Mac and makes his way to the flight deck.

Sarah watches him until he is out sight, takes a deep breath and heads towards the conference room for her first interview, Lt. Buxton.

1600 Zulu

USS Patrick Henry

In the Adriatic Sea

Mac returns to her quarters after her lunch with Harm. She was very happy that he returned to the carrier safely and that her investigation led to no evidence of Harm's involvement in the attack of the Russian peace keepers. With her mind at ease, she was able to focus on her investigation and prepare her report for the Admiral.

"Colonel, we are all anxious to hear your report." The Admiral states with great purpose.

"We sir?"

"Yes colonel the SECNAV is here. He wanted to hear your report first hand."

"Good morning sir. Well it appears that Lt. Buxton exceeded his orders. He was briefed the day off the incident on the rules of engagement. On previous briefings he has made numerous jokes about the gutless nature of these rules. The rules of engagement states that any actions against an enemy force must be passed through the battlefield commander. No communication occurred between Lt. Buxton and the high command. Radar shows that Lt. Buxton made no initial pass to assess the situation only that he made one pass in which he attacked the vehicle."

"Looks like we have enough to go to court martial on manslaughter charges." SECNAV commands.

"Sir disobeying a direct order would be a stronger case. Manslaughter will be more difficult to prove."

"Then colonel, charge him with both. Good day. Thank you Admiral I will talk with you later." SECNAV leaves the admiral's office to return to Washington.

"Colonel I want you to prosecute. Would you like Lt. Roberts to assist you?"

"Yes sir that would be helpful."

"Fine, I will have CMR Brumby defend Lt. Buxton. We will have the trail in Italy. The pilots can testify via video conference so we do not interfere with flight ops. That will be all Colonel."

"Aye aye sir."


	8. Chapter 8

0800 Zulu

Naples Naval Base

Mac is busy packing her gear as she readies to board her flight back to Washington. She stops when her cell phone rings and rushes to find it in the organized chaos that is her method of packing.

"This is Colonel MacKenzie."

"Hi beautiful." Harm says seductively.

"Hi yourself handsome. Whatcha doing?" Mac plays along.

"Well I was just sitting here thinking of the most beautiful woman in the world. And I was remembering the last time you in were in Italy. And I was wondering what she was doing for the rest her life?"

"I do remember my last visit to Italy and I am sorry sailor but I am taken."

"That must be one lucky guy."

"He is."

"I know that." They both share a smile while they are miles apart. "How is the Washington brass' feeling about your big win in court today?"

"Relieved I think. The Admiral called a moment ago and congratulated me on the conviction and said the SECNAV was pleased as well. You know your testimony was crucial to my case."

"I just told the truth Sarah."

"Knowing it was not going to be a popular decision to do so."

"I had to Sarah. I cannot have Buxton influence the guys any more than he already has."

"Not to change the subject, but have received your orders yet?"

"No not for another two weeks. But I have spoken with the Admiral about it."

"And what did he say about it?"

"He is taking under advisement and he will let me know his decision in due time."

"So I guess we are in a holding pattern until then?"

"I am rotating out of the squadron in ten days. After that I am all yours."

The sound of that makes Mac's heart jump. She knows there may be challenges, but she wants to face them with this man knowing that he is as devoted to her as she is to him. "I can't wait sailor. But Harm I have to catch my flight back to the states."

"Ok Sarah. You had better get going. I love you."

"I love you too Harm. Good bye."

"Good Bye Sarah."

Mac finishes her packing and rushes to get to the airport. The queasiness she has been feeling lately has returned and she begins to wonder what is wrong. She thinks to herself the she should see a doctor when she returns to Washington. Mac decides to call Harriet to ask her to set up an appointment at Bethesda for her upon her return.

1700 Zulu

Bethesda Medical Center

Bethesda, Maryland

Three days later

Mac sits in the waiting room for her appointment with Dr. Neil.

"Colonel MacKenzie, the doctor will see you now." The nurse calls out.

Mac gets up from her chair and walks with the nurse to the examining room. She puts on the gown and sits down and the nurse takes her vital signs, blood sample and instructs her to wait for the doctor to enter the room.

"Colonel, hi I am doctor Neil. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well doctor, I have been feeling ill lately. Not sure why, I haven't been eating a lot and I thought that might be the reason. I changed my diet and I am still feeling sick at times."

"Ok colonel. Let me look at the report and we'll see if we can discover what is ailing you. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am. I have been travelling a lot lately, could that be a cause for my sickness?"

"Where have you been travelling to?"

"I have made two trips to Italy and one to the Adriatic for the course of my duties."

Dr. Neil scans the report, nodding her head to acknowledge what Mac is saying. "Well that might be a cause but it depends upon your activities while you were overseas."

"My activities? I don't understand doctor."

"Colonel you are about 7 weeks pregnant."

Mac is stunned and overcome with excitement. "Pregnant? Are you sure?" She asks the doctor.

"Yes colonel. Congratulations."

"Wow. I didn't even think about that. I guess now it makes sense, the morning sickness and the fatigue."

"I am writing you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and I want to schedule a checkup for next month. See my assistant when you leave."

"Thank you doctor, I have a very important phone to make." Mac says glowingly.

0200 Zulu

Mac Apartment

Georgetown

Mac was having trouble sleeping. She had tried desperately to contact Harm to tell him the news of her pregnancy but she has been unable to reach him. This worried her greatly as she began to have thoughts of Harm being in danger. May be he was shot down, he crashed or worst yet dead. She tossed and turned until she was awakened by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello, Harm is that you?"

"Hi Sarah I got messages but I haven't been to return your call until now. We just got out of a terrible storm and can start communications again."

"I was starting to get worried. I have news for you."

"Good news or bad news?"

"The best news ever sweetheart."

"I already got the best news ever in Italy when you said you'd marry me."

"Well something else happened in Italy as well. Harm, I'm pregnant!"

"Pregnant?"

"Yes Harm. You are going to be a father." She says with pride.

"I do not know what to say. But I love you Sarah."

"I love you Harm. I now have all I have ever wanted, a good career, a good man and I have never been happier."

"What about the comfortable shoes, lots and lots of them?"

"Harm that is a going process, a woman will always be looking for more shoes."

"So I had better get a good job now."

"No sweetheart. We will manage just fine."

"Ok hun, I got to get ready for today. Not sure if we are flying today or not. But I will call you when I get my orders at the end of the week."

"Alright Harm. I miss you already."

"I miss you too; good bye and I love you."

"Love you too; good bye."

Mac wanders to her kitchen and grabs some vanilla yogurt and a banana for breakfast. She reaches for her prenatal vitamins and takes her first one with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own these characters, nor do I have any intellectual property claim to them. I, like all of you the read this, love these characters and they have become a part of my life and with that I still reserve the right to take them out and play with them from time to time.

1400 Zulu

Norfolk Naval Base

Now that the Patrick Henry has docked in Norfolk, an anxious Sarah MacKenzie waits patiently for her man the walk off the ship so they can behind their new lives together. She looks as all crew disembarks searching for Harm. Her heart skips a beat as she spots him walking down the gang plank.

Harm is scanning the area looking for his love and he sees her and yells at her. "Sarah!"

Mac hears him and waves. She sees Harm make his way towards her and cannot help but notice the happy look on his face. Two embrace lovingly; Harm cups his hands around her face and kisses her deeply.

"Welcome home sailor." Mac says as see catches her breath. I've missed you."

"I have missed you too."

"Harm, we have so much to discuss and plan. I want nothing than to go home and just be with you right now, but I also looked at a house yesterday and I want you to look at it with me today. I know it is kinda soon and that you want to relax for a bit, but with the baby coming we need to start making a home."

Harm is taken aback but understands what Mac is saying. "Sarah I was thinking of that too as we were preparing to dock. While this is a shock I knew it was something we had to do soon. I am sorry that I haven't been here to help you with that."

"It is ok Harm. You were preoccupied with some serious matters. While I wanted your input, I didn't want to distract you from your duties."

"Alright, where is this house?"

"Rosslyn."

"Can we stop by my place so I can take a shower and change?"

"Absolutely and how about we stop and get something to eat. I am eating for two now."

Harm laughs out loud. "Yes we can get something to eat. But no Beltway Burger."

"Harm, I have cravings. You will not deny those will you?"

"No, but it is not a license to eat poorly."

"Understood, but on occasion?"

"Yes on occasion it is ok."

Mac smiles as she grips Harm's arm tightly. "Thank you sweetheart."

"You're welcome beautiful." The couple approach Harm's SUV and Mac unlocks the back hatch so Harm can load his sea bag.

"Why didn't you bring the vette?"

"Well I thought it would be better to have the cargo room for your stuff and its more comfortable for me to drive. You don't mind me driving your car do you?" She asks.

"No I don't mind. So I guess this means I get to drive your vette?"

"Yes. I figure it might be better for us to switch."

"Deal." Harm says as they both get in the car. Mac starts to engine and begins to drive towards Harm's apartment. While she is driving she feels Harm's hand on her knee as he leans over and kisses her softly on the check.

1700 Zulu

Rosslyn, Virginia

The tour of the house went well. Harm liked the look of the Georgian styled home. The four bedrooms and two baths were almost essential to a growing family, but Harm couldn't help but wonder "How can we afford this?"

Mac sensed his concern as they got back into the car and drove away. "What did you think of the house? You were kinda quiet."

"Sarah I like the house. I am just not sure that we can afford this. I don't even know where I will be working when I get off leave."

"Harm I have been saving for a house for a long time. And you haven't been able to spend any money since you were deployed. So we can make a good down payment and we'll be able to make it work."

"Don't you think it is too big for our needs?"

"Perhaps for our needs right as this moment, but we are expecting an addition to our family and we can turn one of the extra rooms into an office for you and I. The neighborhood is good and the school district is very good."

"Those are very good points you make. Is this the house you want? Or should we look around?"

"Harm I have been looking around since I found out I was pregnant. This is the house I thought that you would like the best. But if you want to look at more houses I understand."

"Let's sleep on it tonight. One more day will not hurt and we would be able to make a bid tomorrow if we decide to, ok?"

"Ok. Let's go home I think you could some rest." Mac heads towards her apartment where she plans to take care of her love for the evening. As she looks over at Harm she notices he has leaned over, head against the window and is about to fall asleep. She smiles as she continues driving home.

2000 Zulu

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

Mac is wide awake while she is lying in bed with Harm. Harm is fast asleep with one wrapped securely around Mac. She is gently running her finger tips across his chest day dreaming about the future when the phone starts to ring.

"This is Colonel MacKenzie."

"Colonel Admiral Chegwidden. I trust that you've picked up the commander by now."

"Yes sir. Harm was sleepy so I took him home and he is resting."

"Very well Colonel. Take the next forty-eight hours off and tell Rabb I want to see him Monday at zero nine hundred."

"Yes sir I will tell him when he wakes up. Will there be anything else Admiral?" she asks.

"That'll be all Colonel. Good Bye."

"Good bye sir."

Mac hangs up the phone and thinks to herself "this must be about his transfer request. I wonder where he is going to be stationed." Just as she finished thinking about the admiral's call the phone rings again.

"This is Colonel MacKenzie."

"Sarah, Trish. How is my son doing?"

"Trish, hi Harm is sleeping right now. We just got home from looking at house in Rosslyn. How are you?"

"I am good Sarah. I am anxious to yell at Harm for not telling me he got engaged and that I had to hear from you." Trish says jokingly.

"I'll make him call you when he wakes Trish."

"You do that Sarah. Have you set a date yet?"

"No we haven't. Something has come up that I need to tell you about."

"What is it dear?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Really Sarah?"

"Yes two months along."

"Oh dear god that is great news. You tell Harm to call the minute he wakes up and that he is in so much trouble."

"I will Trish."

"You take care of yourself now Sarah and Harm too."

"I will Trish. Believe me now that I have all I ever wanted I am not going to let it go."

"I am so happy for the both you Sarah. Good bye Sarah."

"Good bye Trish." Just as Mac hangs up the phone she hears Harm stirring around in bed.

"Who, who was that?" Harm says half asleep.

"That was your mother honey."

"Mom? What did she want?"

"Well dear she is mad at you."

"Mad at me, what did I do know?"

"You didn't call her to let her know we were engaged dummy."

"I was busy you know." Mac gives him a playful look of disapproval "You know defending our national interests, putting my life in danger."

"Harm you still could've found five minutes to call her."

"Yes I could've. How did she find out then?"

"I called her. I had Bud hack into your computer and get her number for me."

"You did what?" Harm looks at her inquisitively after being reminded of her resourcefulness.

"A girl has to do what a girl has to do. I knew you were not going to call so I took the initiative."

"I guess I had better call Mom and smooth things over."

"Harm I also told her that we are pregnant."

"How did she take that?"

"She yelled at you. But she is overjoyed for us. She wants to come out here when we get settled into our house when we close."

"When we close? When did we put in a bid?"

"While you were sleeping." Mac says smiling.

"I thought we were going to talk about it?"

"We did."

"When?"

"While you were sleeping silly. You are much more agreeable when you are asleep. Harm this house is perfect for us. It is fifteen minutes to JAG headquarters for me and it will about the same for you to into DC."

"Assuming I am going to reassigned to a billet in DC."

"The admiral wants to talk to Monday at zero nine hundred about that. He called …."

"Let me guess, while I was sleeping."

"You are so smart baby." Mac leans over and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

Harm grins and nods his heads knowing he is fighting a losing battle and he should raise the white flag.

"Harm there is one thing we didn't discuss while you were asleep that we need to talk about."

"What is that?"

"Your mom did ask if we had set a date for the wedding. I told her not yet and then I told her that we were expecting. I want to ask you if you want to set a date before the baby's due date or wait till after."

"Sarah, I am committed to you forever whether we have a legal document that states it or not. I want to have a big ceremony at the naval academy chapel. And since we will probably not be to get it together quickly, I would prefer to wait until after the baby is born. I don't want you walking down the aisle pregnant, like we are getting married because we have to."

"Harm who cares what people think, it is your baby. And everyone at the wedding will be our friends."

"True. But you asked me what I wanted."

"Yes I did. Since I put the bid on the house, we will wait until after the baby is born to get married. Ok?"

"Ok. But what do you say if we order some take out and stay in tonight with a couple of movies?"

"Ooh, sounds like fun. Would you like Chinese?"

"Excellent choice, can you call and order it while I take a quick shower."

"Ok sweetheart. Can I pick the movie too?"

"As long as it isn't While you were Sleeping."

"Ok flyboy I'll pick something else." Mac picks up the phone and calls her favorite Chinese restaurant and place an order for delivery.


	10. Chapter 10

0900 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Harm and Mac walk together into the bullpen, while this is nothing new it is the first time they have been in the office together as a couple. The entire staff stands and gives Harm a standing ovation for his exploits in the skies above Kosovo and for their engagement. Harm shakes hands with the staff while Mac is mobbed by the female staffers by hugs and congratulatory remarks.

Harm kisses his bride to be and walks to the admiral's office while heads to her office and picks up her messages from Harriet.

"Good morning commander, good to see back and congratulations on your engagement and the baby." Says a happy petty officer Tyner. "The admiral is expecting you go right in."

"Thank you Tyner. How is school going for you? You're pre-law aren't you?"

"Yes sir and it is going well."

"If you need any assistance give me call." Harm says as he knocks on the admiral's door.

"Thank you sir."

"Enter." A gruff voice commands.

"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered sir."

"Have a seat commander. The first order of business is to congratulate you on your engagement and the baby."

"Well thank you sir. It is been a long time coming."

"You're telling me!" They both share a laugh. "Secondly commander I need to figure out what to do with you. I hate to lose you as a lawyer because there is no one better in the courtroom. But you are also a damn fine investigator. I have been trying to decide which billet will allow you to use your talents and give you an opportunity for career advancement."

"That is good to hear Admiral. Have you made a decision?"

"Well commander let's go over the options; first I have a request from SECNAV to consider assigning you to his office as a congressional liaison, second there is an opening at NCIS for an investigator which would also allow you to try cases and keep your lawyer skills sharp, third there is an opening in the Inspector general's office as an investigator. You are qualified for any of these billets but I feel you are best suited for the NCIS billet. So I am assigning you TAD to NCIS. I will bring you back to JAG when Mac takes maternity leave and after that you will be up for new orders."

"Aye sir I am happy with whatever you decide. When do I report to NCIS?"

"After your leave in two weeks."

"Aye sir, thank you sir. Wil that be all sir?"

"No commander when is the bachelor party?"

"Well sir Mac and I have decided to set the date for our wedding after the birth of the baby. So it will be quite some time before that party sir."

"Fair enough commander. Then how about you, lieutenant Roberts, commander Metoni and some of the other male staff come to my house on Saturday at twenty one hundred for a guy's night. Informal apparel, bring lots of cash as we will be playing poker."

"I'll be there sir."

"You're dismissed commander."

"Aye sir."

Harm leaves the admiral's office and heads towards Mac's office to tell her the news that he will be assigned to NCIS until her maternity leave.

Harm knocks on Mac's door and peaks his head in, "Hey, are you busy?"

"Not for your sailor come in." Mac face brightens as she sees her love walk in. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too. The admiral is assigning me TAD to NCIS until you go on maternity leave. Then I will be reassigned to JAG until your return then I will receive new orders."

"That's great. Did he say where you might be going after I return?"

"No but he hinted at a couple of other billets at the Inspector general's office and in SECNAV's office. So I think I could be assigned to one of those billets."

"Those are good billets. You would still be able to help a lot of people."

"We'll see who it goes at NCIS. I may request orders to return there if I like it. I can do investigations and possibly try cases in court so that would be a win-win situation for me."

"Yes it would. And I would have you close by. That would be a win-win situation for me."

"For both of us."

"Yes, for both of us. So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well Sarah, I have to start packing up my apartment and putting some things in storage until we are ready to move into our house. Then I thought I'd go and do some grocery shopping so the frig is full of something edible so we do not have to call for delivery every day. Then I thought I would go for a run this afternoon since you're on the court docket all day and then I would cook dinner and have it ready for when you get home tonight."

"Wow, I didn't think you had put that much thought into it."

"Sarah I have been focusing on you and your needs. Now that I am home you are my number one priority."

Mac walks out from behind her desk and wraps her arms around the man she loves and gives him a sweet, soft kiss. "I love you Harm Rabb Junior."

"I love you Sarah MacKenzie." They kiss each other again, "Do want to be called Sarah Rabb or Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb?"

"I like the sound of both actually. But I will go with Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb if you don't mind."

"Why would I mind, I have you that is all that matters." Harm takes her hand into his, kisses it softly. "But I got to go now; you're due in court in fifteen minutes. Call me when you get a break."

"Ok sweetheart. Have a good day. I love you."

"I love you too Sarah." Harm stares at her as he backs out of her office and shuts the door behind him.

1400 Zulu

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Harm is packing up his belongings and he notices his academy graduation class picture. He gets an idea and calls Bud for help. Bud is able to supply Harm with the information he requested. Harm had been so busy with his pursuit of his aviation career and his preoccupation of Mac that he had all but forgotten to stay in touch with a lot of his friends from the academy. So he decided to pick the phone and let his fingers do their thing and called an old buddy.

"This is Commander Turner."

"Sturgis!" Yells an excited Harm.

"You don't have to shout Harm. I think I've gone deaf."

"How you doing at Pearl?"

"What? Can you say that again I cannot hear you."

"Very funny Sturgis. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

The two laugh out loud, "I am doing well buddy. And you have been all over my tv the last few months. The lieutenant Buxton trial, you pushing another F-14 out of enemy territory by its tailhook. I thought to myself only Rabb would a damn fool enough to try that. Scuttlebutt says you got put in for another Distinguished flying Cross."

"Yeah Sturgis, Admiral Davis put me up for my second. But the reason I called is to tell you that I am getting married and I am going to be a father."

"With the same woman right?"

"Sturgis! You're talking about my future wife here. Don't make relive the academy boxing finals again on you." Harm says with a big grin on his face.

"Ok buddy I am sorry. I cannot believe the ultimate bachelor is going down."

"What did you always say to me Sturgis?"

"When the right one comes along, grab on and don't let go." They say in unison.

"Sturgis I want you to be one of my groomsmen."

"I'd be honored my friend. When is the wedding?"

"We are going wait until after the baby is born."

"I see. So I guess there isn't a bachelor's party in the near future then?"

"No, but a house warming party is in the works. I'll send you an invite when we get it organized."

"So we can I meet the woman that stole your heart?"

"Well Sturgis may be Sarah and I can fly out to Hawaii and I can introduce you."

"I'd like that. You know what Harm, we have a war game going on in three weeks. After that I have a week of leave scheduled. Is it possible for you two to fly out for a few days then?"

"I'll check with Sarah and get back to you on that. But I'll also be TAD to NCIS starting next week so it might be difficult for me to get away."

"Why are leaving JAG? Admiral Chegwidden wouldn't take you back after your carrier duty?"

"No Sturgis my fiancée is a JAG."

"So you are marrying the woman at the office that would drive you so nuts you'd call me half drunk and talk to me about it all night?"

"Yes I am."

"Now I gotta meet this woman."

"Relax Sturgis, in due time. I got get finished packing things up here. I will call you when we have a date for the house warming party and I hope you'll be able to attend."

"Ok buddy. I'll be waiting for your call. Bye Harm."

"Bye Sturgis."

Harm hangs up the phone and turns to look for his roll of tape. As he scans the area he spots a couple of bottles of wine he has on his counter. He has a sudden thought about Mac's alcoholism. It was never a problem for him to avoid alcohol when Mac was at his apartment, but now he is going to be living with her. Is he going to be able to give up the occasional casual drink? Mac never gave him trouble over a drink when they were at a bar but being at home will be different. Harm slowly strolls over the counter, uncorks the wine bottles and pours them down the drain. Giving up alcohol for his love is no great sacrifice. Harm locates his tape and gets back to work packing up his apartment.

1800 Zulu

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, MD

Mac pulls to a stop after another hard day at the office. Pre-trial motions, depositions and trials made her day one long headache. She notices Harm's car and smile makes its way through out her face. Suddenly all of the hardship of her has left and she cannot wait to get inside to see him.

"Harm?" she yells out, "I'm home."

"Hey sweetheart." She hears and feels two strong arms pull her in from behind.

"Oh I needed that. I missed you so much baby." Mac turns around in his arms and gives him a big kiss.

Harm can sense that something isn't quite right with his love, funny how one can spot that with just a kiss but this couple is on a wave length unbeknownst by others. "What's wrong sweetheart? Did you have a tough day?"

"Yes honey I did." As she buries her head into his chest. "Metoni was being pigheaded about a plea bargain, Captain Seabring threw out my motion to dismiss and the new lawyer that joined the staff a lieutenant Singer is such a bitch!"

"Sarah, how can you say that after just one day?"

"Oh I spot that a mile away. She was rude to Harriet and I could tell by the way she was looking at me that she was checking out her competition."

"Competition for what, men?"

"No. For advancement silly. She told me her goal was to be the first female JAG."

"Really, that's ambitious. You have to admire that in anyone."

"Harm are you defending her?"

"No just giving her the benefit of the doubt."

"Well I am going to avoid the Christmas rush and start hating her now."

"Ok Grinch. This is not an argument I am going to have with you. I will make my own determination when I meet this lieutenant Singer."

"Fair enough. But we'll see things the same afterwards. I guarantee it."

Harm chuckles out loud. "Alright hun, I have dinner just about ready. You wanna go cleanup for dinner dear?"

"Yes I do. But I'll make desert tonight." Mac says with a sly grin.


	11. Chapter 11

1300 Zulu

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, MD

Harm is awakened by the sound of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. He looks over to the alarm clock to see that is zero eight hundred and he thinks to himself, "Why am I so tired?" He rolls himself out of bed and stumbles into the kitchen where he sees Mac preparing her breakfast before she heads into the office.

"Good Morning sleepy head." Mac says as she walks over to her love and plants a kiss on his check.

"I can't understand why I am so tired this morning. What did you do to me last night?"

"I didn't hear you complaining last night dear."

"I am not complaining, just wondering why I am so tired."

"I guess you need to increase the mileage of your runs. You're out of shape commander!"

"Oh am I? I didn't hear you complaining last night either."

"Why would I? I have everything I need right here." Mac hugs her man with all her might while resting her head on his bare chest.

Harm looks over to the stove and notices that Mac's breakfast is nearly overcooked. "Hey, you'd better watch your breakfast there before you burn it hun."

Mac quickly disengages her hold on Harm and pulls the pan from the burner. "Whew, that was close."

"What is it that you're cooking?"

"Bacon and eggs."

"Real bacon?'

"Yes real bacon. I have cravings now and I want bacon!"

"Ok it is your heart."

"Harm a couple of strips of bacon isn't going to hurt me. You want some?"

"No thanks sweetheart. This body you love didn't come without sacrifice."

"Well I do love it. But I have some organic vanilla yogurt here for you, is that ok?"

"Yes dear, that will be fine."

Mac pulls the yogurt from the refrigerator and places it on the table with a spoon for Harm, she reaches over and picks up the remote control and turns on the tv to ZNN to catch up on the news. The two enjoy their breakfast together before they begin another busy day of court and moving preparations.

1500 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac leaves the morning briefing and heads back to her office just as lieutenant Simms gets her attention.

"Colonel, you have a call on line two."

"Thank you lieutenant, I'll take it in my office."

Mac walks into her office and picks up the phone. "This is Colonel MacKenzie."

"Hi Colonel this Jane Antel from Greenbrier Realty. I was calling to let you know that your bid has been accepted and that we will need you and your fiancée to come in and sign the agreement before we can begin closing, ok?"

"Yes Mrs. Antel. I will call my fiancée and I will get back to you when we can come into your office."

"Ok colonel, sooner the better."

"Absolutely. We should be in your office sometime this afternoon."

"Ok colonel I look forward to see you soon. Good bye."

"Good bye Mrs. Antel."

Mac scrambles to find her cellphone, digging under piles of paperwork until she discovers it her desk drawer. She speed dials Harm, the phone rings and rings, Mac wonders what in the hell is he doing? Finally he picks up, "Hello."

"Harm, what took you so long to answer?"

"I was in the shower. You told me to increase my mileage on my run so I did. I got home and I wanted a hot shower."

"Without me?"

"No, but since that isn't an option with you at JAG for the day I made due."

"Awwwww, I am sorry. But the realtor called and said that our bid was accepted and now we have some paperwork to sign off on to start the closing process. I told her we would be at her office sometime this afternoon."

"What time were you thinking about going?"

"Fifteen hundred."

"I'll pick you up at JAG then."

"Ok sailor. I will see you then."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too."

1800 Zulu

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, MD

Harm is in the kitchen waiting for Mac to come home while preparing dinner. He chooses a simple dish to please the woman he loves, Poulet au fromage, or chicken with cheese. He is interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing.

"This is commander Rabb."

"Rabb, this is NCIS Director Morrow. I would like to meet with you tomorrow over lunch to discuss your TAD assignment."

"Yes sir. When and where?"

"How about my office say thirteen hundred?"

"Your office for lunch sir?"

"Yes commander, I think it is better than going out in public until you're assignment is announced next week. And civilian dress as well commander."

"Understood sir. I will see you at thirteen hundred tomorrow."

"Alright Rabb see you then."

Harm hangs, shrugs his shoulders and pulls tonight's dinner out of the oven. He checks it over, pulls out a spoon from the drawer and gives it a taste test. Umm good he says to himself. Just then the door opens and Mac walks in.

"Hey beautiful, how was your day?" Harm says as he is excited to see his lady. He notices that Mac expression didn't change much as she sets her briefcase down and throws herself on the couch.

"Is everything ok?" Harm asks Mac.

"What a terrible day hun. The admiral gave me two new cases and he assigned Lieutenant Singer to sit second chair with me because he feels I need to take it easy. If he wanted me to take it easy he wouldn't assign me more cases and he would have Singer work with me."

"You really don't like her do you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Mac states dripping with sarcasm.

"I couldn't tell." Harm says while rolling his eyes.

Mac chuckles, "Come here, I need a hug."

Harm walks over to the couch and wraps his arms around her. Mac thinks to herself "How lucky am I?" Only a few months ago she would've been sitting alone starring at her walls without anyone to talk to. She probably would've called Harm to discuss her day, but this is far better.

Mac lets Harm go and Harm tells her that dinner is almost finished. "I made chicken tonight with a cheese sauce. What would like to drink with dinner?"

Mac is walking towards the bathroom while starting to disrobe so she can take a shower, "Oh whatever will be good."

"Well this dish is usually served with white wine and we cannot have that."

Mac looks back at him inquisitively, "Honey, why do I need to know this?"

"I guess you don't. But I got some pellagrino for you."

"Harm does it bother you that I am an alcoholic?"

"No, why would it bother me?"

"Well for one, I know you like a glass of wine with your dinner or a beer after work. Are you worried that I will not allow you that?"

"No Sarah I am not worried about that. I have decided not to have alcohol in our house. I guess for a moment I didn't think of you as an alcoholic just my bride to be when I asked the question but I remembered when I was asking it."

"You decided that there was not going to be alcohol in our house without talking it over with me?"

"Sarah I didn't think it would be a problem. I am sorry if I offended you."

"Harm what offends me is that you didn't talk to me about it not that you made that decision for me. I want you to include me in these decisions." A half dress Mac says to him.

"I am sorry for not discussing it with you I just thought it would be the best decision for us."

"Yes it was. But decisions for us must be made by us. Agreed?"

"Yes Sarah, agreed."

"Harm I don't want to change you. If you want a drink I am ok with that. I understand why you made the decision, you want to remove the temptation for me to have a drink and I love you for that. But I have you to talk to when I come home. We can deal with what may be bothering me; I don't need a drink to deal with it."

Mac puts her arms around Harm and steps onto her toes and kisses Harm passionately. "Now I am going to take a shower and you can get dinner ready."

"Yes dear, it will be ready when you are."

Mac smiles at him and closes the door. Harm sets the table and finishes prepping dinner knowing that the reason she was upset was because she lost in court today and it was a good chance that her argument was heard by the judge. All she wanted was to be heard and Harm did just that.

1800 Zulu

NCIS offices

Washington DC

Harm approaches Director Morrow's secretary to announce his arrival for their appointment. Just as he approaches Ms. Case's desk director Morrow appears from his office.

"Commander Rabb, good to finally meet a glorified war hero."

"Thank you sir. But I am sure you have some combat veterans on your staff. My accomplishments are not out of the ordinary of any fighting man or woman."

"Nonsense commander, you are the only man on my staff that is crazy enough to push an F-14 by its tailhook out of enemy territory to save the crew from possible capture."

"Well sir I might have to agree with you on that."

"Which part commander, the DFC or the crazy guy?"

"Both sir." They men share a laugh as they shake hands.

"Come on in commander. Let me tell what I expect from you." The two men enter Directors Morrow's office.

"Have a seat commander." The director closes the door, "Commander, when admiral Chegwidden called and asked if I could use an experienced investigator and attorney on my staff for a TAD assignment I said yes and when he told me it was you, well I felt like I hit the lottery. You see commander my office has never had anyone with your experience on staff. The many tasks you could perform would help alleviate some burden from an already overburdened staff."

"Well sir I am here to serve."

"And you will commander. Your primary tasks will be investigations and any legal issues that may come with them, warrants, search and seizures, etc."

"Yes sir I thought that is where I would be needed. The admiral did say that there was also a chance that I would be trial counsel on some cases, is that true?"

"From time to time commander I have influence on who can be appointed trial counsel. Especially on cases of importance to the Navy."

"I think I understand sir. When do I assume my duties?"

"At zero eight hundred Monday. I'll introduce to your team and you will not be required to wear your uniform unless you are doing official navy business. Until then commander you are dismissed."

"Yes sir. Good bye Director."

"Good bye Rabb."

Harm leaves the director's office, smiles and says good bye to Ms. Case and exits. He reaches for his phone and speed dials Mac.

"This is Colonel MacKenzie."

"When are you going to answer your phone as Colonel MacKenzie-Rabb?"

"Hi sweetheart. When we get married stupid."

Harm chuckles, "So even though you are carrying our child it isn't official?"

"Hell no sailor, not until we hear the words man and wife will it be official."

"Yes dear. I am leaving NCIS now. The meeting went well director Morrow seems a little more pleasant than the admiral."

"Good I have been thinking about your meeting all morning. I am glad it went well. What are your duties going to be?"

"Exactly what we thought, help with investigations and prosecutions. Although I think I am going to be more of a cop than a lawyer."

"You are a good investigator Harm. They are lucky to have you."

"Thank you honey, I am excited about doing something different. But don't you think it is a waste of my talents?"

"Perhaps, but at least I get you to myself every night."

"There you go again being selfish."

"I have waited for this for so long I have the right to be selfish when it comes to you."

"Yes Sarah you do. I meet my team leader and team on Monday. Hey are you free for lunch today?"

"Sorry honey but I have to be in court in fifteen minutes. But if you want to meet me around sixteen hundred we can grab a bite."

"Ok, but have you eaten something before you go to court?"

"Yes dear I had salad, yogurt with a banana. I am really not that hungry, I have been worrying about your meeting to think of food."

"Sarah, you are eating for two remember."

"How can I forget, everything's fine Harm, remember the doctor's appointment on Wednesday."

"I have it in my planner on my phone. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Ok sweetie I got to run. See you at sixteen hundred."

"Ok honey. Love you."

"I love you."

Mac hangs up and grabs her briefcase and heads to court with a big smile on her face.

2100 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Admiral Chegwidden is at his desk reviewing his notes from his morning meeting with the SECNAV. He is starting to get frustrated when petty officer Tyner pages him over the speaker phone.

"Admiral; commander Rabb here to see you."

"Send him in petty officer."

"You may go in now commander."

"Thanks Tyner. Hey when Colonel MacKenzie gets back from court and you tell her I am in with the admiral?"

"Yes sir."

"Thanks again Tyner." Tyner nods his head as Harm enters the admiral's office.

"What can I do for you commander?'

"Well sir I just had my meeting with director Morrow at NCIS."

"And how did it go commander?"

"It went well sir. I just got the feeling he wasn't telling me everything. Is there something I should be aware of sir?"

"How would I know that commander?"

"I am not sure sir I just got the feeling he was leaving something out."

"Well commander if that is the case I am sure you'll find out soon enough."

Just the admiral finished his words there is a knock on the door. "Enter." The admiral yells.

"Sorry to disturb you admiral, but my lunch date is late and I heard he was in here."

"Yes colonel, we are finished here. He is all yours."

"That is all I ever wanted sir." Mac says smiling.

"Alright you two are dismissed and go get a room. May be I can finish some reports for SECNAV."

"Aye aye sir." The couple says in unison as they stand at attention.

Harm and Mac turn to leave and as Harm opens the door Mac whisper's to him, "I know this little hotel on south side of DC if you're interested?"

"And how would you know about this hotel colonel?" Harm questions.

"Need to know commander, need to know."

Harm smiles as he carefully places his hand on the small of her back and guides her to the elevator. The two head off to Benzinger's so they can enjoy a quite meal together.


End file.
